One-shots
by SkyoftheDHIs
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots. Yeah. Awesome! So... Just read the story already. What are you waiting for? READ!
1. Chapter 1

**New story, yay! Disclaimer, I own NOTHING! But if did own The Keepers it would be awesome!**

* * *

**Finn's POV**

Here we are. In front of what _used _to be the Cinderella Castle. Now, it was black and green fog surround it. Willa grips my hand tightly and Maybeck stares in shock.

The rain pours down as we begin to walk away in search of the fob. Having been crossed over unexpected, we need to find the fob.

"Your not going anywhere," a cloaked man chuckles as his hand covers my mouth. Maybeck was in the same position as me but Willa was in a head lock. The man holding Maybeck gave Willa's captor a look and she was now in the same position.

Then we were being pushed into the castle. Lighting strikes and thunder roars as we enter the castle.

" I like what I have done to this place, don't you? It is truly the perfect place to create evil plans, right?"

We were all truly terrified. We know that voice. I thought I killed her. I thought she was gone. But, here she was. Out of the shadows comes Maleficent, alive and all. The room gets like 50 degrees colder. I think my hair is frozen! But with my hands being held behind my back and my whole body feeling numb, I couldn't tell.

Maleficent moved towards Willa. Her icy fingers touched her chin, but Willa didn't move a mussel. Her confident look must have upset Maleficent.

"Now, you and me, we need to have a _talk. Girl to girl. _As for the boys, they'll go downstairs. They don't need to see us _talking_," Maleficent ice cracking voice told Willa.

Willa, still showing a little amount of fear, looked unsure about the _talk _thing. I don't blame her. I would too.

With a flicker of her wrist, Maleficent sent the guards to the basement. Maybeck and I struggled but it was no use. The last thing I saw was Willa being pushed down to the floor as Maleficent's icy laughter follows us down the stairs.

We were pushed into a cell and the guard locked the door. I tried achieving all-clear, but the guard said the cell was enchanted.

"Finn? Maybeck?" a weak voice called out from the shadows in this large cell that smells terrible.

"Wanda?!" I ask in amazement. She had gone missing yesterday. We searched all the parks and found nothing.

Her face was cracked with dirt, her clothes were torn, her eyes looked red, and she had cuts and bruises everywhere.

"What are you two doing down here?" Wanda asked us.

"Well, we crossed over and got caught. I believe the Overtakers crossed us over," I replied to Wanda.

"It's just you two?"

"No Willa's upstairs, having a _talk _with Maleficent. That's why we have to get out of here. Any ideas Whitman?" Maybeck said.

"I think I have one,"

But that was before we heard the screaming.

**Willa's POV**

Maleficent threw me to the floor and smiled in my face. A terrible smile. A smile that could give you the chills the moment you looked at it.

I was scared. I won't show it. I will not give Maleficent the pleasure of seeing me in pain. I will not show it. I won't.

"Now missy, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice. Now tell me, where is the sever,"

_The sever? _I didn't know where the sever was. I think Finn or Philby knows, but I don't. If I tell her the truth, she will probably beat the life out of me. But I can't give her a fake hiding spot. I don't know where a sever could be.

Maleficent began to get impatient. She takes her dagger and cuts me on the cheek As if to say _hurry up! _I lightly wince, but no one notices. I continue to be silent. It's my best bet.

"Oh well, since you're not talking, I guess I'll have to make you talk,"

Oh no. That doesn't sound good. Maleficent flicked her wrist and the Evil Queen came over. They switched places and Maleficent pulled out my left arm. And she began to _write on it! _I bit my tongue to stop the screaming, but I felt the hot tears run down my face.

"Still not talking? Hmmmmm, how 'bout this?" Maleficent's voice rang in my ears. She took the dagger and stabbed me multiple times.

Now I started screaming.

**Finn's POV**

"I think I have one,"

The we heard shrieks of pain. It hurt me knowing that the Overtakers are hurting Willa so much. What were they doing to make her scream so loud and so much? The Overtakers are terrible in every way. Thats why we are here.

"Alright, I would never, _ever_ think I would say this but, let's start a riot,"

My plan you may ask? We star a riot, the guard opens the gate, I go all-clear, steal the keys, knock out the guard, find Willa (somehow), then leave. Brilliant.

I began screaming and shaking the bars of the cell. Maybeck was kicking the wall and Wanda was trying to brake the window. It worked too. The guard came down and unlocked the cell. Now was my chance.

I all-cleared and walked past the guard. I knocked him out and took the keys. Then a new, better plan formed in my head.

"Hey Maybeck, you think you can wear this uniform?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He looked so real. Maybeck, of all people, looked exactly like an Overtaker. Our plan, Maybeck will get Maleficent to stop torturing Willa by saying they should for tomorrow, where she's weaker and will crack sooner. He will grab her and we will run out of here.

The closer we got, the louder Willa's sobs became. It was terrible. They are putting her through so much pain. I just want to run up to her and punch Maleficent. Willa was like a little sister to me.

When we got to the top of the stairs, we saw the most horrific sight. A blood-soaked Willa, sobbing, while Maleficent stabbed her with a knife. No Way!

I wanted to run over to them and give them a piece of my mind, but Wanda held me back. Maybeck walked over to Maleficent and Willa.

"Good job soldier. Now, I need you to put my little ugly duckling in a cell for the night. It has to be uncomfortable and no food or water. The weaker she is, the sooner she'll crack,"

Maybeck nodded in agreement and grabbed Willa by her arm. We didn't even need to persuade Maleficent. She already came up with the idea.

Maybeck was doing his best trying not to hurt Willa, but still convince Maleficent he's on her side. But Willa was no help. She was struggling and trying to get away.

Maybeck got even with the door and I gave him the signal. He threw Willa on his back and we ran like crazy. We can hear Maleficent yelling at someone to stop us but we didn't stop to listen. We ran to Wayne's apartment, where we were spending the night.

We got got to the door and Maybeck put Willa down. Her wounds weren't to deep, but they were bleeding a lot. She saw my face and buried her face in my chest, muttering something under the words of "thank you". Maybeck shed the costume while Wanda opened the door.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

* * *

**So... What did you think? Was it awesome? Was it not? Tell me what you think and give me suggestions. It would be a HUGE help it you did! R&amp;R and you will get an apple. (}**


	2. Chapter 2- Philby's Secert!

**So sorry for being away for so long. Life got busy and difficult. But I am making a brand new, amazing story that will be published ASAP. Now, here's some fluffy Philby secrets for y'all. **

**-—-**

**Jess**

I ran to Mrs. Nash's house the moment school ended. I couldn't wait. Philby spilled a HUGE secret of his, and being a good person, I was going to spill it! Hey! It's only Amanda! SHE wouldn'shet tell anyone. So, I ran to our room and burst in the door. Groans came but who cares?! Where's Amanda?! She walks in, on the phone, but the phone can wait.

"Amanda!" I yell.

"Hush," she shushes and returns to the phone.

"It's REALLY important!" Amanda doesn't listen. But I tell her anyways. _Pretty_ loudly. Amanda quiets, but I continue.

"And you can't tell anyone or Philby will have my head, okay?" Amanda doesn't respond. She just hands me the phone. Caller ID, Finn._Oh, no. _

"Finn?" I ask the phone sheepishly, "Did you hear that?"

"OMG!" was all that I took before I started to panic, "I can't believe this! I NEED to tell Maybeck! Man, I can't believe Philby..."

"DON'T TELL MAYBECK!" I screamed before Finn hung up. Great, I'm dead.

Amanda smiles and puts her phone away, just as she does it rings. She picks it up, smiles, and hands it to me.

"It's for you," Caller ID, Charlene. Oh god.

"Hello?" I ask, with a little to much hope.

"AHH!" was what I got, "Maybeck just told me. OH MY GOODNESS! We need to do something! This is amazing!"

Confused by how she already knows and upset at the same time, I sarcastically respond with, "Yea, maybe we should start a fan club with all the Keepers,"

"OMG!" she didn't get the sarcasm, "What a great idea! I'll inform everyone!"

"No WAIT!" I yell but she hangs up. Amanda laughs at me. It wasn't funny.

"Great, now there's a fan club and Philby is going to kill me for spilling his secret about..."

Amanda's phone interrupts me. I'm growing to hate that thing. It was a text. My phone was buzzing too.

"Well," Amanda said, "It's official. There's a group chat and everything!"

I text my predicament to the group chat. Finn and Charlene are too busy fangirling while Maybeck just laughs.

Amanda joins in on the fun and now everyone is making a date to meet.

Wensdays, Finn texts, Wensdays for...

We get it, I respond. I really didn't want Philby or Willa finding out or this whole things a mess.

Day 1. Nothing to important. Conformation and boring stuff.

Day 2. T-shirts. Yay.

Day 3. Planning on getting the together.

Day 4. What plans we are going to do.

Day 5. Our failure.

And that's how it goes. Until our goal is finally reached. I feel good about the club. Until one night before The Return.

"Hey Jess, can I ask you a question?" Willa, being insanely apart, hardly asks any questions. I'm kinda flattered.

"Go ahead, ask away," I respond.

"What is the 'fan club' I over heard Finn talking to you about?"

I turn into a deer in the headlights as Finn presses the fob. I sit up and think on how in the world do I tell Willa that there is a fan club shipping her with Philby?


End file.
